Stroll at a Quarter 'Till Four
by AppleQB
Summary: Exactly what the title suggest. Short ficlet.


#fast, #google, #inktomi, #teoma {position: relative; top: 0; left: 0} .s {color:#fff; font-family: verdana; font-size: xx-small;} .sBtn {font:bold xx-small verdana,sans; color:#000; background:#9f3; border-width:3px; border-style:solid; border-color:#f00 #900 #900 #f00; margin-right:10px;} #inktomi {background:#f00; border:2px solid #99f; font-weight:bold; color:#fff; padding:2px 8px; margin-left:2px;} --> 

  


Title - Stroll at a Quarter 'til Four  
Rating - G  
Pairing - er... none techinically  
Warning- absolutely none that I can think of... that might be a warning in and of it's self  
Notes - This was intended to be just a quick noise fic for my LJ, and it is, but I'm rather fond of it so I'm putting it here with the rest of my stuff 

Disclaimer- The characters present are not mine, they belong to the Creaters and Owners Gundam Wing (Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, Viz Communication, TokyoPop, ect... *cough* everyone owns a piece but me) I'm not making money off of this short story, I'm doing it purely for entertaiment.

  


"Ne Heero, where ya going at this time of night?" 

If someone were to ask Heero Yuy how Duo Maxwell came to be leaning against _his_ door in _his_ room without _his_ knowledge, well Heero would glare at them. He wouldn't waste time or energy shooting or threatening someone who asked such a pointless question, he would just glare and continue on his way, that is if he even bothered to spare them a look. His response would be similar to any someone who would ask any pointless question, even a question like 'Where are you going at this time of night?' However, the person leaning against his door in his room that had asked that pointless question was not just someone, it was Duo Maxwell. 

"Out." he said quietly and resumed his task of slipping out of the third story window. He land on woodchip flowerbed bellow with no small amount of pain that faded quickly as he straightened up and continued on his way. Approximately nine and three quarters of a second later there was a scraping noise followed a scuff. 

"Why are you following me?" Heero asked exactly one minute after they had passed beyond the boundaries of the school ground. He was the first to speak during their near silent trek through the woods. 

"Well, ya didn't ask me not to follow did ya?" 

Heero refrained scoffing; he knew Duo would have followed him anyway. 

"Of course, even if ya had asked me not ta follow ya, I would have done it anyway." 

Heero nodded once. There would be no need for him to talk now, Duo would fill the silence, he could concentrate on figuring out how Duo has slipped into his room with out notice, among other things. 

"So, I guess the _real_ reason I'm following you is because you never answered my question. Until you do, I guess I can be your silent companion." 

His steps faltered slightly, barely perceptible, momentarily making him wonder if Duo noticed. And true to the words, Duo was not speaking. After a minute and a half it started to irritate Heero in a way he couldn't explain. 

He had known Duo since first arriving on Earth, whether by accident or design where ever he had gone the other pilot had not been far behind, and they had formed some sort of bond. He was silent and Duo could carry on a completely one-sided conversation. Heero thought they had an understanding. Heero thought Duo understood that he wasn't ignoring him to be malicious or really ignoring Duo at all. Heero thought Duo would keep talking. 

It was now obvious that Duo was going to stay silent until his question was answered. _What_ question did Duo want answered? 

There had to be at least a hundred in Heero's immediate recollection. Who are you? How are you doing? Where did you come from? Do you like spaghetti? How long have you been here? What's your favorite color? Duo must have asked 'What are you doing?' at least fifty times in the last three days. 

Duo was so close to silent the only reason Heero knew he was still following was because of the air displacement at his back. Heero noted that Duo had made no move to catch up to him, they were still about nine and three quarters of a second apart. 

"What was the question?" Heero asked suddenly. 

Duo had stopped moving then, Heero knew because Duo had made an unnecessary amount of noise to convey that fact. Heero stopped and turned to face his companion who was now lounging against a tree like it was the door in his room. 

"Ne Heero, where ya going at this time of night?" 

"I answered that question," Heero said after a moment. 

"Did you?" 

Heero considered Duo for a moment before answering, "I'm going out for a walk in the woods." 

"Oh, OK. Have fun." 

Heero watched Duo turn and walk away whistling a melody. 

"Duo?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Join me?" 

Heero watched Duo turn and head towards him, pausing at his side. 

"Sure. So, how was your day?" 

Contact at Apple_qb@hotmail.com   
Back to Fanfics Page.   
Back to Apple's Main Page. 


End file.
